Death of a friend, a promise made
by Kawaii Drummer Demoness
Summary: Ayame, B.D., and Rinoa are having a very interesting phone conversation and then they decide to meet at Kurama's house... but Rinoa doesn't show! Chapter 3 finally up!
1. Fate's Victim

Hi again, my not-so-loyal-fans. Feh. I have no fans *pouts*. It's me, that annoying little Ice Apparition. Anyway, I'm co-authoring this fic. with Ayame! YAY! And I'm also co-authoring a fic with Black Dragon, but you'll hear more about that later.  
  
And with that. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Ayame- Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
What? I am!?  
  
Ayame- The disclaimer.  
  
Oh, right. I only own Rinoa.  
  
Ayame- And I only own Ayame.  
  
And now. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
* * *  
  
*Ayame and Rinoa are on the phone talking to each other.*  
  
Rinoa- Let's call B.D.  
  
Ayame- okay.  
  
Rinoa- Let's play a trick on her, you don't say anything, okay?  
  
Ayame- okay!  
  
*Rinoa 3-ways B.D.*  
  
B.D.- Hi!  
  
Rinoa- Hi!  
  
Ayame- . *laughing mentally*  
  
B.D.- Where's Ayame?  
  
Rinoa- I don't know. Let's call her.  
  
B.D.- Okay. I will be back.  
  
*B.D. goes over to the other line. to call Ayame.*  
  
Rinoa- *hangs up on B.D.*  
  
Ayame- *laughs* That's evil.  
  
Rinoa- I know. Let's call her back!  
  
Ayame- okay.  
  
Rinoa- Don't say anything.  
  
*Rinoa calls B.D. again.*  
  
B.D.- Hi again!  
  
Rinoa- what happened?  
  
B.D.- I'm so confused.  
  
Rinoa- Did you call Ayame?  
  
B.D.- Yea, but nobody answered, and then I came back over here and nobody was here.  
  
Rinoa- If nobody's answering at Ayame's house we could call her cell phone.  
  
B.D.- She has a cell phone?  
  
Rinoa- Yes, she does. Get something to write down the number on.  
  
B.D.- *grabs paper and pen* Okay.  
  
Rinoa- It's 537-1826.  
  
B.D.- Okay. I'm calling her cell phone. *goes over to other line*  
  
Rinoa- *laughs*  
  
Ayame- Who's number did you give her?  
  
Rinoa- Heh, heh. You'll find out.  
  
*B.D. comes back to the line with the phone ringing*  
  
B.D.- Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa- I'm here.  
  
*Someone picks up the phone.*  
  
That someone- Hello. *pause* hello?  
  
B.D.- *hangs up on that person*  
  
Rinoa- *laughing*  
  
Ayame- *mentally laughing*  
  
B.D.- Who was that!? I think it was. Hiei.  
  
Rinoa- It was.  
  
B.D.- I'm going to beat you with a stick! HIEI!!! *clicks back over*  
  
Ayame- Wait. what's she doing?  
  
Rinoa- Calling Hiei again.  
  
*B.D. clicks back over*  
  
B.D.- Nobody answered.  
  
Rinoa- Ha ha!  
  
B.D.- Shut up.  
  
Rinoa- Eep!  
  
B.D.- What's Ayame's REAL cell phone number!!?  
  
Rinoa- 218-7441  
  
B.D.- This better be the right number!  
  
Rinoa- It is.  
  
*B.D. clicks over and dials the number. and then clicks back over*  
  
Phone- ring, ring.  
  
Person- Hello?  
  
B.D.- You're Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue- Yes, I am, B.D.  
  
B.D.- *has an idea!* Rinoa told me to call you, and tell you that she said aishiteru!  
  
Kuronue- Really. that's. interesting.  
  
B.D.- I must go.  
  
Kuronue- Ja ne.  
  
*B.D. hangs up.*  
  
Rinoa- *is quiet unhappy* What was that!?  
  
B.D.- Your plan backfiring.  
  
Rinoa- You are so mean.  
  
B.D.- Arigatou.  
  
Rinoa- *is still very unhappy* Was that really necessary?  
  
B.D.- Yes!  
  
Rinoa- Grr.  
  
B.D.- Ayame doesn't have a cell phone, does she?  
  
Rinoa- No.  
  
B.D.- I only said it because it was true.  
  
Rinoa- Shut up, you!  
  
B.D.- Heh heh.  
  
Rinoa- This isn't funny.  
  
Ayame- Yes it is.  
  
B.D.- BWA!!! *falls over*  
  
Rinoa and Ayame- *laugh*  
  
Rinoa- If only Hiei could have heard that!  
  
Hiei- Oh, but I did.  
  
Rinoa- WAH!!! *falls over*  
  
Ayame- *laughs*  
  
Rinoa- How'd you get here?  
  
Hiei- Ayame called me a few seconds ago.  
  
B.D.- How did Ayame get here?  
  
Rinoa- I called you with her on the line.  
  
Ayame- Hee hee.  
  
B.D.- *feels very evil* Hey look! There's Kurama!  
  
Ayame- Ahh! *falls over*  
  
*Everyone, except Ayame, laughs*  
  
Hiei- Kurama really is here.  
  
Kurama- Hello.  
  
Hiei- I called him right after Ayame called me.  
  
Rinoa- *walks outside. to the mailbox.* That's funny.  
  
B.D.- Yes, it is.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Rinoa- .hey. I think someone's behind me. *she turns around* *screams*  
  
Ayame- Oww. my ear.  
  
B.D.- That was loud.  
  
Kurama- Ouch.  
  
Hiei- What the heck was that?  
  
Kuronue- Hi.  
  
Ayame- *since she just happens to live across the street from Rinoa, looks out of her window* Kuronue just appeared behind Rinoa.  
  
*Everyone laughs*  
  
TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
*Everyone is at Kurama's house, but. one person seems to be missing.*  
  
Kuronue- Where's Rinoa?  
  
Ayame- Good question.  
  
Hiei- Maybe she died.  
  
B.D.- Or maybe she got lost.  
  
Kurama- Or maybe she got hurt or something.  
  
Kuronue- Or maybe she's about to ring the door bell.  
  
*Everyone stares at the door.* *cricket chirping.*  
  
Kuronue- Or. not.  
  
Ayame- Or maybe we should go look for her.  
  
B.D.- Or maybe. we should.  
  
Kurama- Let's go.  
  
Hiei- I'm driving.  
  
Kurama- Fine.  
  
*And so they all cram into a car. that just so happened to be there.*  
  
And so the search begins. Rinoa has gotten into trouble. yet again, but this time it seems a little more serious.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- Where's Kuronue?  
  
Rinoa- I don't know.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- Kuronue and a Kitsune took something from my father long ago. and I've come to seek revenge.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- So if you tell us were he is. we'll let you go, and pretend like none of this ever happened.  
  
Rinoa- But, I don't know!  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- And why don't I believe that?  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- You seem to be the only thing he cares about now.  
  
Rinoa- What. How.?  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- We've been watching you. for a while.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- This was planned, and Kuronue will be here soon.  
  
Rinoa- How do you know!?  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- Oh, he will. I know Kuronue.  
  
*The two demons lead Rinoa to a cliff over looking a large body of water.*  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- Maybe he won't come.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- I still say we kill this Koorime creature.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- Yes. good idea.  
  
*They lead her to the edge of the cliff.*  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- I'll ask you one last time: Where's Kuronue?  
  
Rinoa- I don't know!!!  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- Fine.  
  
B.D.- STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Demon Guy #1- *pushes Rinoa off.*  
  
Rinoa- *screams.*  
  
Ayame and Kurama- RINOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuronue- *catches Rinoa before she hits the rock below.*  
  
Rinoa- *smiles* Kuronue.  
  
Evil Demon Guy #2- *Pulls out a gun. and shoots Kuronue's left wing.*  
  
Ayame- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Both of the Evil Demon Guys leave. in a little blur thingy.*  
  
Hiei- They must be fire demons. and they're fast. B.D.?  
  
B.D.- Hmm?  
  
Hiei- Let's go.  
  
B.D.- Right!  
  
*B.D. and Hiei pursue the two Evil Demon Guys.*  
  
Ayame- *Runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down, seeing the jagged rocks below.* They're. dead. *begins to cry.*  
  
Kurama- We couldn't have prevented it.  
  
Ayame- But. Kurama, we could have done something!!!  
  
Kurama- No, Ayame, we couldn't.  
  
Ayame- *Still crying* Yes! We could have helped them!!! And now they're both DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama- *hugs Ayame*  
  
Ayame- They're dead, Kurama.  
  
Kurama- *still holding her* I know.  
  
Ayame- What are we supposed to do?  
  
Kurama- You know what? I really don't know.  
  
* * *  
  
And I will stop you here. Was it bad? Yes. there will be a chapter 2, but only if you review this. Okay? PLEEEEEEASE review it? I wanna know if it was sad or not. so review it. okay?  
  
*Bunny Sculptures* ~Rinoa~  
  
Kikai Yuushoku Seika *Ayame*~@ 


	2. Seeking Revenge

YAY.! Chapter 2. I (Rinoa) am calling this chapter "Seeking Revenge". YAY! I like titling chapters. It's fun.  
  
And I own Rinoa. and that's all.  
  
Ayame owns nothing but Ayame.  
  
And now. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Wait. and to Black Dragon, gomen about the Hiei thing. I had been up for two days and was hallucinating. That's all.  
  
* * *  
  
*Two black blurs are moving from tree to tree.*  
  
Hiei- Can we kill them yet?  
  
B.D.- Where are they?  
  
Hiei- There *points*.  
  
B.D.- Oh! I see them! Let's slice them to pieces!!!  
  
Hiei- Good idea.  
  
--------  
  
Ayame- I don't know why we're still here.  
  
Kurama- We should leave.  
  
Ayame- Shouldn't we wait for Hiei and B.D.?  
  
Kurama- They won't come back here.  
  
Ayame- You're right.  
  
--------  
  
*Hiei and B.D. kill the two Demon Guys with their katanas.*  
  
B.D.- *accidentally cuts herself with her katana* ouch!  
  
Hiei- You okay?  
  
B.D.- I'm fine.  
  
Hiei- Let's go.  
  
B.D.- *looks at the cut on her hand* okay.  
  
*Hiei and B.D. leave. they return to where Rinoa and Kuronue fell.*  
  
Hiei- Ayame and Kurama went home. Let's go to Kurama's.  
  
B.D.- okay.  
  
Hiei- You okay?  
  
B.D.- I told you before, I'm fine.  
  
Hiei- No, you're not.  
  
B.D.- Yes, I am.  
  
Hiei- No.  
  
B.D.- I'm okay. *shivers*  
  
Hiei- No you're not.  
  
B.D.- .  
  
Hiei- *takes off his cloak. hands it to B.D.*  
  
B.D.- *small smile* Domo arigatou.  
  
Hiei- No problem.  
  
(AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*Hiei and B.D. arrive at Kurama's house*  
  
B.D.- Where's Ayame?  
  
Kurama- She went home.  
  
B.D.- Oh.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kurama- What now?  
  
Hiei- You know what? I really don't know.  
  
B.D.- Me either.  
  
* * *  
  
And. that's all. Yes, I know it's short, and I'm sorry. Man, this is one pathetically short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise!  
  
~Bunny Sculptures~ ~Rinoa~  
  
Kikai Yuushoku Seika *Ayame*~@ 


	3. Second Chance

YAY! Chapter three! This *is* an important chapter. lots of things happen, so you might want to pay attention ^.^ Heh. I almost forgot. I own nothing. Only me (Rinoa, dur!) Ayame owns nothing. Only Ayame.  
  
Ouch. My arm was just shut in a door. Pain. Moving on.  
  
* * *  
  
IN REIKAI  
  
Kuronue (to Koenma)- I have a question.  
  
Koenma- (stamping papers) Stamp, sure. Stamp, sure. Appeal, sure. Come back from the dead, why not?  
  
Kuronue- ?  
  
Koenma- (still stamping) Back from the dead, that's what you want, right? I can do that.  
  
Kuronue- Yeah.  
  
Koenma- Who am I bringing back?  
  
Kuronue- Umm. Rinoa and me.  
  
Koenma- Nope.  
  
Kuronue- Why not?! You just said I could!  
  
Koenma- Only one of you can go. If that.  
  
Kuronue- If that? Why?  
  
Koenma- (continues stamping) No time to explain.  
  
Kuronue- .  
  
Koenma- (still stamping) Whoever goes. only half of their spirit can be sent back.  
  
Kuronue- Oh.  
  
Koenma- So, who's going?  
  
Kuronue (thinking)- ::Rinoa should live out the rest of her life::  
  
Koenma- Hurry up.  
  
Kuronue- Rinoa. Let her go back.  
  
Koenma- Right. I'll get to that when I'm done stamping these documents.  
  
Kuronue- Okay (leaves)  
  
Rinoa- (sees Kuronue) Hi.  
  
Kuronue- You're going back to Ningenkai.  
  
Rinoa- Why?  
  
Kuronue- You need to live out the rest of your life.  
  
Rinoa- But. What about you?  
  
Kuronue- I'll be here. Only one of us can go back. if that.  
  
Rinoa- If that?  
  
Kuronue- Only half of your spirit is going.  
  
Rinoa- So. then. I'll still sort of be here with you, right?  
  
Kuronue- I don't know. Koenma was busy and didn't give me all the details.  
  
--------  
  
AT KURAMA'S HOUSE  
  
Kurama- Ayame should be here soon.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
B.D.- (smiles) If Rinoa was here, she would have just said something. and I would have kicked her.  
  
Kurama- You mean she would say that every time Hiei says 'Hn' you smile.  
  
B.D.- SHUT UP, YOU!!!  
  
Kurama- Of course.  
  
*The door bell rings*  
  
Kurama- (goes to open the door) Hello, Ayame.  
  
Ayame- Konnichiwa, minna-san.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
B.D.- (smiles, for Hiei has "Hn"ed) Hi.  
  
Ayame- Where's. oh. I almost forgot. Rinoa. and Kuronue.  
  
Kurama- Yes, I know.  
  
--------  
  
Koenma- I can't guarantee that you'll ever meet up with Kurama and the others.  
  
Rinoa- Ever again.  
  
Koenma- You could. one day, but I can't promise anything.  
  
Rinoa- And I'll sort of still be here with Kuronue, right?  
  
Koenma- Ki Rinoa will be here.  
  
Rinoa- Ki. Rinoa?  
  
Koenma- Ki Rinoa. That's the half of you that will stay here. The dead- Rinoa basically.  
  
Kuronue- .  
  
Rinoa- But, then Kuronue will be here with the dead-me.  
  
Koenma- Umm. Rinoa, Kuronue's dead, too.  
  
Rinoa- Oh. right.  
  
Kuronue- (laughs)  
  
Koenma- Yes. and now. say your good-byes or whatever. Even though Ki Rinoa will still be here.  
  
Rinoa- (hugs Kuronue) Bye.  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Kuronue- Bye.  
  
Koenma- Okay. Now I'm going to send you back to Ningenkai.  
  
--------  
  
B.D.- What now?  
  
Hiei- Devil May Cry?  
  
B.D.- Sure!  
  
*Hiei and B.D. go to play video games*  
  
Kurama- How can they sit there and play video games after two of their friends have just died?  
  
Ayame- I don't know.  
  
*Long moments of silence follow*  
  
Ayame- (gasp) I.  
  
Kurama- What?  
  
Ayame- I think I can still feel Rinoa's spirit energy!  
  
Hiei- How can you? She's almost as weak as a human.  
  
Ayame- She's still alive. or something!  
  
Kurama- But. the cliff.  
  
B.D.- There's no way she could have survived.  
  
Kurama- What about Kuronue?  
  
Ayame- I can't feel his energy.  
  
Hiei- I don't think she knows what she's talking about.  
  
Ayame- Let's go find her! She's alive! I know she is!  
  
* * *  
  
That's all. Hee hee. If you would be so kind as to review this I'll put chapter 4 on. and. I'll even bribe you. I will give all of my reviewers cookies.  
  
Hiei- Cookies?  
  
Yes, Hiei. Cookies.  
  
Bunny Sculptures ~Rinoa~  
  
Kikai Yuushoku Seika *Ayame*~@ 


End file.
